In some situations, users may wish to listen to audio associated with a video stream without using a conventional set of speakers. For example, a person watching television in a hotel room where someone else wants to sleep may want to hear the television program over headphones. In conventional situations, most televisions do not have the appropriate audio ports for headphones, however. For another example, multiple videos may be available, such as on multiple televisions showing different games at a sports bar. Trying to play the audio for all of the games over conventional speakers would merely result in a confusing din. Thus, a solution is needed that allows for listeners to hear audio streams without the sound being emitted from traditional speakers.